Sheeta
Princess Lusheeta "Sheeta" Toel Ur Laputa was born on April 22, 1901 and is a 14 year-old orphaned farm-girl. She is one of the protagonists in Laputa: Castle in the Sky. In the Film Sheeta is the rightful princess of Laputa and possesses an aetherium crystal which can save her in times of danger. Possessing the aetherium crystal and she is chased down by Dola's gang, Muska, and the military. Muska manages to capture her and take her on his airship. She befriends an orphan named Pazu after he catches her from falling out of the airship. They form a friendship and bond as they flee from Dola and Muska. Pazu and Sheeta are eventually recaptured by Muska who locks them up. Pazu is freed after Sheeta consents to help Muska. He then joins Dola's gang to free her. Meanwhile, Sheeta manages to unlock the power of the crystal and escapes Muska's fortress with the help of a robot summoned by the crystal. Together Pazu and Sheeta join Dola's quest in search of Laputa, though they seek it because they want to learn about it, while Dola wants the castle's riches. They end up making it to the castle. There Sheeta discoveres she is the princess of Laputa, but she has to destroy it, so as not to let it fall into Muska's hands. Appearance and Personality Sheeta wears a plain, indigo dress with white petticoat underneath until she changed into Dola's large pink pants and yellow blouse and brown slip-on shoes. She has brown hair with short bangs in the front and wears her hair in two braids on either side of her head. She also sports a red hairband. Each braid is tied neatly at the bottom with red ribbon, a common color for hair accessories in Studio Ghibli films. After having her hair cut, her hair is very short, very similar to Kiki's hairstyle. Compared to Pazu's more boisterous, energetic personality, Sheeta is reserved, somewhat aloof to strangers, and quiet. She at first insists on being on her own due to the danger her very company presents and out of fear of causing damage to Pazu or his hometown, though eventually concedes when Pazu vows to protect her. Despite her taciturn and shy personality, Sheeta is polite, kind, and intelligent, and the movie concludes with her saving what remains of her kingdom from Muska as the true heir of Laputa. Gallery See also: Sheeta/Gallery Relationships *Unnamed father (deceased) *Unnamed mother (deceased) *Unnamed grandmother (deceased) *Pazu (best friend/love interest) *The Pirates (enemies in the beginning but become like a second family to her, especially Dola, who is like a tough, no-nonsense grandmother) Voice Acting In Japanese, Sheeta was voiced by Keiko Yokozawa and Young Sheeta was voiced by Shiori. In Streamline dub, Sheeta was voiced by Lara Cody. In Disney dub, Sheeta was voiced by Anna Paquin and Young Sheeta was voiced by Debi Derryberry. Trivia *Sheeta is similar compared to Nadia from Nadia the Secret Blue Water. *Sheeta gains a similar appearance to Kiki after having her hair cut. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Castle in the Sky Category:Castle in the Sky Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Magicians Category:Pirates Category:Characters who Fly Category:Girls Category:Swopping genders Category:Orphans Category:Pre-Teens Category:Kids Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Characters who lost their parents